A tale in the Library
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Alice trabajaba como bibliotecaria y parte de su trabajo por supuesto era ayudar a quien llegase al lugar a encontrar libros. Incluso a aquel extraño chico amante de la ciencia ficción que poco a poco volvio una costumbre ir al lugar y hasta parecia que la observaba. -One-Shot- -Us/Fem!Uk-


_**Pareja:**__ US/fem!UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia y Nyotalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no a mi...pero claro supongo que a estas alturas ya todos lo sabian_

_**Advertencia: **__Nada por hoy _

_**Personajes: **__Alice= Nyo!Inglaterra_

_Alfred= Estados Unidos_

_Daniel= Nyo!Hungria_

_Antonio= España_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día como todos, hacia frío y el viento parecía querer llevarse los árboles, cualquiera hubiese preferido quedarse en casa durmiendo que salir a las 8 de la mañana a enfrentarse al clima, pero no podía abandonar mi trabajo. Quizás pronto conseguiría un lugar más cerca, hasta yo creo que caminar una hora diaria es demasiado.

El lugar se ve algo tétrico cuando llego, pero supongo que todos los edificios grandes y antiguos lo son cuando estas sola. Soy la única que toma los turnos de la mañana así que me toca abrir, ordenar los libros devueltos durante la noche, actualizar el inventario y atender a las pocas personas que vienen tan temprano. Sin embargo, no me quejo, adoro mi trabajo.

Cuando dije por primera vez que quería ser bibliotecaria todos creyeron que se trataba de una broma. Cuando lo repetí se me pidió que lo reconsiderara, a la tercera se me gritó que desperdiciaría mi talento… me alegra no haberlos escuchado. Por supuesto que comprendo sus aprehensiones, con mis calificaciones hubiese podido convertirme en médico, abogada, ingeniero… cualquiera de esas profesiones a las que todos los otros aspiraban, sin embargo escogí esta, una que a nadie le interesa, que no da dinero, en la que estás sola todo el día. Espero que algún día entiendan que si bien es cierto, me hace feliz.

Siempre se me dijo que pare ser exitosa tenía que ganar mucho dinero, tener un lindo auto, una casa enorme, un esposo guapo e hijos perfectos. Supongo que para algunos será así, pero por loco que suene a mí me basta con un pequeño apartamento y muchos libros a mí alrededor. Es cierto, mi salario apenas alcanza para cubrir mis gastos pero no cambiaría mi trabajo por nada ¿En que otro lugar se me permitiría leer durante la jornada laboral?

Me encargué de devolver un par de libros a sus estantes, luego los registré en la computadora y es todo, libertad, al menos hasta que apareciese algún cliente. Abrí aquel tomo con olor a nuevo que yo misma dejara sobre el mesón la noche anterior y retomé mi lectura.

Sinceramente no fui consciente de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que una tímida voz me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-"Disculpe… eh… señorita"

-"¡Lo siento tanto! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle caballero?"- avergonzada levanté la vista para encontrar un par de dudosos ojos azules escondidos tras unos lentes pero fijos en mí. Pertenecían a un hombre joven, universitario me atrevería a asumir. Tenía corto cabello rubio oscuro y vestía un chaleco a reyas abierto sobre una camiseta de superhéroes. Es un aspecto bastante común entre los visitantes de este lugar. Por lo indeciso que lucía respecto a llamar mi atención deduje era la primera vez que venía.

-"…busco un libro"

-"¿Podría ser un poco más específico? No puedo hacer gran cosa con eso"

-"Eh… bueno un amigo me dijo que llegó ayer, pero revisé varias veces la estantería de ciencia ficción y no esta… olvidé el nombre, es el último libro de esa saga sobre guerras en el espacio…"- tuve que contener una risita, normalmente los fans de algún libro o autor se avergüenzan de serlo e intentan parecer menos interesados en lo que buscan por miedo a ser tachados de nerds. Luego de un par de visitas comienzan a notar que en este lugar eso es todo menos raro.

-"mmm…. Si soy honesta acaba de describirme el 80% de los libros de esa sección, ¿no sabe el nombre del autor siquiera?"

Observé como rebuscaba en su mochila y fingía leerlo de su celular, tenía perfectamente claro cuál era su libro pero simplemente algo en mi interior deseaba jugar un rato con el pobre chico.

-"…Ivan… Ivan Braginski si no me equivoco"

-"Si, me parece que lo conozco… sin embargo no parece muy interesado en conseguirlo hoy"- sus ojos se iluminaron al instante que le enseñé aquel tomo que tan ensimismada me había tenido hasta su llegada

-"¿Qué? No es cierto… si lo quiero, ¡haré lo que sea!"

-"No se asuste, solo bromeaba un poco con usted… ¿tiene credencial de socio?"-pasé el código de barras de libro por la computadora junto con la tarjeta que aun sonrojado por lo anterior me tendió y se lo entregué. En ese instante toda esa timidez e inseguridad desaparecieron y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que hacía pensar que acababa de ganar la lotería. Me encanta esta sensación, el saber que ayudé a otra persona a sentirse así de feliz. Hasta compensaba el haberme quedado sin mi lectura.

-"¡Muchas gracias señorita!"

Ni siquiera guardó el libro en la mochila, solo lo abrió y mientras salía del lugar comenzó a leer, sinceramente esperaba que no lo atropellaran de camino a casa, realmente quería terminar de leerlo, y si moría no podría devolverlo.

Cuando ya no fue visible a través de los vidrios de la puerta, tomé otro libro y retomé mi rutina normal.

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió bastante volvérmelo a encontrar. A las 9 de la mañana en punto cruzó la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y bolsas bajo los ojos sosteniendo el libro entre sus dos manos. Luego de un corto saludo me lo entregó.

-"¿Ya lo terminó?"- pregunté intentando disimular mi incredulidad, después de todo había pasado menos de un día, aunque supongo que si algo te gusta lo suficiente desvelarse para acabar no es extraño. Lo curioso era que lo trajese de vuelta tan pronto, después de todo tenía dos semanas de plazo.

-"Pues es un buen libro y de alguna forma cuando miré el reloj ya eran las 5 de la mañana y solo me quedaban un par de páginas"- respondió encogiendo los hombros. Tal como esperaba, todo rastro de la timidez del día anterior había desaparecido.

-"También me ha pasado"- admití con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras registraba la devolución.

-"Será mejor que duerma un poco, ¡Disfruta la lectura!"

Sin más se retiró dejándome algo avergonzada tras el mostrador y con el libro en las manos. Quizás lo había interpretado mal pero tal parecía que lo había devuelto temprano para que yo pudiese seguir leyendo.

No creí que lo volvería a ver pronto. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente se presentó también a la hora de abrir, nuevamente me saludó, pero eso fue todo. Inmediatamente se perdió en la sección de comics solo para regresar cargado con una montaña de revistas que llegaba a taparle la cara.

Se sentó en una mesa cercana a mi puesto de trabajo y comenzó a leer. No se movió en todo el día, solo leía un comic tras otro. Nos que hubiese estado pendiente de él ni nada por el estilo.

Luego de unas semanas se volvió una rutina, llegaba al abrir, tomaba alguna lectura. Algunas veces eran historietas, otras libros de ciencia ficción, de referencia, ciencias naturales, variaba de día en día. Y se sentaba en la misma mesa hasta la hora de almuerzo cuando desaparecía por una o dos horas y regresaba. Entonces no se retiraba hasta que la biblioteca cerrara. O al menos así fue hasta cierto día.

Había comenzado como todos los días, había abierto el lugar, atendido clientes, él muchacho leía sobre astronomía en el que se había convertido en su puesto. Cerca de la hora de almuerzo Daniel llegó a reemplazarme y yo me preparaba para salir a mi descanso. Cuando un autobús escolar se estacionó en la entrada.

Muchas escuelas tienen por política llevar a los niños a visitar la biblioteca para incentivar la lectura, no era un acontecimiento tan extraño, pero si significa un gran trabajo para quienes laboramos en el lugar. Por más que me doliese debía quedarme a ayudar. Daniel era bueno con los niños pero ningún ser humano puede controlar solo a 40, especialmente no cuando la maestra no parece tener ninguna intención de poner de su parte. Simplemente los hizo entrar y luego salió a fumar.

Los niños además resultaron ser la viva prueba de lo mal que esta la sociedad actual, no tenían ningún respeto por los libros o nosotros, atrapé a varios arrancando hojas, rayando las portadas, comiendo y gritando en el recinto. Fueron las tres horas más largas de mi vida. Cuando la bocina del autobús indicó que debían irse fue como un coro angelical para mí. Un rato más y hubiese amarrado a esos mocosos malcriados.

-"Jamás tendré hijos"- comentó Daniel dejándose caer agotado sobre una silla- "¿Qué hora es?"

Saqué mi celular y contesté a la pregunta sin mucho ánimo

-"¡Mi turno acabó hace media hora!"-saltó recuperando toda su energía de golpe

-"¿Tenias clases hoy?"

-"Sí, lo siento Alice… ¿Estarás bien si te dejo?"

-"No te preocupes, cuando llegue Antonio le pediré que me supla 10 minutos para comer algo, no debería ser problema, hoy no anda un alma por aquí"

-"cierto..."-miró de reojo hacia el puesto ahora vacío que siempre ocupaba aquel muchacho cuyo nombre no sabía-"… ni siquiera tu acosador esta"

-"¿Acosador?"

-"¿No has notado lo mucho que te mira el tipo que se sienta allí? Yo tendría cuidado, en cualquier momento te ataca saliendo del trabajo a algo"

-"Si fuese a hacerme algo habría aprovechado la mañana o cualquiera de esos días que no viene nadie"

-"Si tú lo dices… igualmente ten cuidado, ¡nos vemos mañana!"-marcó su tarjeta de salida y se fue corriendo.

De todos mis compañeros de trabajo nunca habría esperado que justamente Daniel se preocupase por mi seguridad. No es que nos llevásemos mal, si no que jamás pasábamos de saludarnos y despedirnos. En parte porque él toma los turnos en que yo almuerzo y en parte porque no sabría que hablar con él. Quizás por eso me preocupó tanto su advertencia.

Ya que había perdido mi hora de almuerzo consideré que al menos me merecía un pequeño descanso, ya más tarde ordenaría el desastre que había dejado los niños. No tenía energía para nada en ese momento. Pero por supuesto parecía que el pensar en hacer nada atraía el trabajo porque en ese instante la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar al mismo chico de siempre.

Cargaba una bolsa de papel que despedía un fuerte aroma a comida, mi estómago no pudo más que gruñir en respuesta. Realmente quería morir, si hay algo peor que tener hambre es tener hambre y que un idiota se siente a comer hamburguesas a tu lado.

-"¡Se prohíben los alimentos al interior del local!"-lo regañé de mal humor

-"lo sé…lo sé, no es para ponerse agresivos, es solo que estaba almorzando afuera y me preguntaba, es decir llevas trabajando todo el día y no parece que tu turno vaya a acabar pronto, así que ¿te apetece un poco?"-lo dijo de una manera tan dulce y amable que la sola idea de que Daniel tuviese razón y el muchacho fuese un acosador daba risa.

-"Te lo agradezco pero no puedo dejar el lugar solo"

-"Pero no hay clientes, además podemos sentarnos en las escaleras de la entrada así si alguien viene lo atiendes y no hay problema. Vamos, sé que quieres"-me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de añadir- "nadie se enterara"

Un nuevo rugido de mi estómago le dio la razón y lo siguiente que supe es que tragaba un paquete de papas fritas como si no hubiese mañana.

-"Lo siento, debes pensar que soy una maleducada…"

-"no, solo que debes haber tenido mucha hambre"- se río de buena gana dándome una hamburguesa

-"gracias por todo… oh, lo lamento, ni siquiera sé tu nombre"

-"Alfred, Alfred Jones…es un gusto Alice"

-"¿Eh?... ¿Cómo…?"

Debo haberme visto muy graciosa al preguntar aquello porque al instante Alfred estalló en risas y solo luego de eso se dignó a señalar a mi pecho. Había olvidado que el personal de biblioteca debe llevar un gafete con su nombre. Luego yo también me reí un poco de mi estupidez.

Pensé que sería extraño e incómodo comer así con un completo desconocido, pero en cuanto sacó el tema del libro que había pedido en su primera visita a la biblioteca todo se tornó mucho más fácil. Al parecer no conocía a otras personas que lo hubiesen leído o que incluso le gustase aquella saga así que estaba más que encantado de poder comentarlo y compartir sus teorías al respecto.

La forma apasionada en que daba a conocer sus puntos de vista me alentó a perder un poco la timidez y también participar. Para cuando me di cuenta estábamos enfrascados en una acalorada discusión sobre cómo interpretar el final del último libro.

-"Por más que me gustaría demostrarte cuan equivocado estas, debo volver al trabajo antes que mi compañero llegue y me vea holgazaneando"- con cada palabra iba calmando más y más mi voz, resultaba demasiado fácil perder el control con él- "casi lo olvido, gracias por la comida"

-"De nada"-me sonrío con sinceridad para luego retomar el rostro serio que había mantenido durante nuestro debate- "pero no puedo dejar esto así…"

-"solo basta con que admitas que tengo razón y se acaba"

-"tu eres la que se está retirando, no creo que sea yo quien debe admitir la derrota"

-"¿Derrota? ¿Por qué? Te mostraré…."-podía sentir como todo mi autocontrol desaparecía nuevamente

-"¡Buen día Alice!"-Nos interrumpió una animada voz a mis espaldas, me sonrojé de pies a cabeza de solo oírla- "¡Con este clima sería una pena tener que quedarse adentro! ¿No?"

Me voltee para encontrarme frente a frente con Antonio, otro de mis compañeros de trabajo. No lucia enfadado o acusador pero aun así me daba vergüenza que me encontrara así

-"Cierto, aunque ya iba de vuelta"

-"No te preocupes, no le diré nada al jefe"-soltó una risita e ingresó a la biblioteca sin decir más.

-"Mi turno acaba a las 9"-musité antes de seguirlo.

Sinceramente esperaba que Alfred abandonara la discusión por las buenas o quizás que regresara la hora de cerrar. Todo menos que volviese a su puesto junto al mesón y continuara su lectura.

Durante la tarde es cuando más clientela tenemos por lo que no pude darme el lujo de hablarle al respecto, sin embargo el tema no lograba salir de mi mente ¿En qué diablos me estaba metiendo? ¿No debía sentirme asustada por que ese tipo me esperase en el trabajo? Es decir vivo sola y Antonio tenía por costumbre retirarse antes, esas dudas junto a las palabras de Daniel resonaban en mi mente mientras me dedicaba a guardar libros en sus estantes, alcanzar los que estaban muy altos para niños pequeños y otras cosas. Sin embargo cuando durante una ronda por el lugar pasé a su lado, no fui capaz de sentirlo peligroso, solo un hombre joven que amaba los comics y libros de ciencia-ficción.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, de vez en cuando miraba a Alfred de reojo, la perspectiva de que realmente me esperase a la salida del trabajo me ponía más que nerviosa. Cerca de las 8 cuando el lugar comenzaba a vaciarse la situación se volvía insostenible, mi estómago cosquilleaba, no dejaba de pensar en formas de largarme sin que me viese, solo regresar a casa y olvidar el asunto. Pero no tenía sentido alguno ¿a que temía realmente? Era solo un chico que disfrutaba los mismos libros que yo, ¿Por qué no me hacía feliz? No todos los días conoces a alguien así.

Los últimos minutos fueron los más difíciles, no podía dejar de mirarlo. No es que esperase que desapareciera, ya a esas alturas no tendría sentido. Pero no era capaz de detenerme.

Cuando comenzamos a cerrar Antonio le pidió se retirara, sinceramente esperaba que le dijese algo, no que devolviese el libro y saliera sin más. Tanta paranoia durante toda la tarde y el simplemente se había marchado a último minuto. No podía evitar sentirme decepcionada.

-"Solo queda cerrar la puerta"-anunció mi compañero sentándose a mi lado-"¿te falta mucho?"

-"No, solo apagar el computador. Puedes adelantarte yo pongo el candado"

-"¿Segura?"-mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa pero él no se quejó-"entonces, hasta mañana. ¡Diviértete en tu cita!"

Señaló hacia la entrada y solo entonces noté que junto a la puerta seguía Alfred esperándome. Me sonrojé nuevamente, es decir no podía ser una cita ¡Apenas conocía al chico!

-"¡Creí que te habías ido por una puerta trasera o algo por el estilo!"-comentó cuando por fin acabé de cerrar el lugar

-"y yo que te habías dado por vencido e irías a casa"

-"No soy de los que se echan para atrás"

-"¿Entonces pretendes discutir hasta la muerte?"

-"No, solo hasta que aceptes que tengo razón"

-"Suerte"-respondí sarcástica, no pensaba hacer eso en un millón de años- "pero vamos a un lugar cerrado, muero de frío"

-"Conozco un buen café a un par de calles"-ofreció comenzando a caminar mientras reanudábamos nuestra animada discusión.

Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que disfrutase discutir conmigo, la mayoría me da la razón luego de un rato para evitar peleas, en cambio aquel chico parecía no ir a cansarse jamás.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando un camarero nos llevó la cuenta y anuncio que el local cerraría pronto. A esas alturas ambos estábamos cansados de repetir una y otra vez los mismos argumentos sin lograr convencer al otro.

-"El próximo lunes Ivan Braginski estará dando una conferencia en el centro comercial, podríamos preguntarle por el verdadero significado de ese final"-comentó mientras nos dirigíamos a la parada de autobuses, a esa hora no era sensato caminar a casa.

-"Me parece una buena idea, siempre y cuando prometas que si él lo dice aceptaras que yo tengo razón y tú no."

-"Esta bien, pero si tu pierdes tendrás que aceptar tener una cita conmigo."

-"¿Que cosa?"- Por supuesto que había escuchado pero el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa

-"Me parece una apuesta justa"-me sonrío con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Todo en ese chico era así, brillante y extraño. Diferente a cualquiera que hubiese conocido antes. Mi mente me urgía a correr y alejarme mientras todos mis otros instintos me acercaban más y más. Cada vez que lo pensaba tenia menos sentido, cuando volví a abrí a boca estaba más que segura que mis acciones no tenían lógica alguna.

Pero si toda mi vida hubiese hecho lo más lógico en ese momento habría estado trabajando en un hospital en vez de hablando con ese chico.

-"Dejémoslo en que quien pierda aceptara que el otro tiene razón y llamemos a lo del lunes un cita."

Tomé su mano y rápidamente anoté mi numero telefónico en ella antes de subirme al primer autobús que pasó sin siquiera despedirme. Solo entonces dejé que la vergüenza me invadiera, no podía creer lo que había echo, no podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro, solo podía pensar en que quería que ya fuese lunes.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Luego de un largo tiempo sin escribir gracias a la uni y a que word decidió dejar de funcionar en mi compu justo en diciembre, estoy de vuelta._

_Espero que les halla gustado la historia, si así fue no olviden dejar reviews._

_¡Hasta otro fic!_


End file.
